Not all who are Potters are Gryfindors
by WhatIlovewriting126
Summary: Lily is in for a long ride starting Hogwarts, suddenly she is gone and is no longer the Potter flower, she has to rely heavily on her friends to help her get through it (Rubbish i know but I don't want to give it away!)
1. Chapter 1

Hi folks I've decided to start this fic again so enjoy see you at the end of the rainbow!

Chapter One: Starting is only the beginning

Lily P.O.V

The large stone castle loomed overhead "Just breathe, you'll be fine, don't worry" I reminded myself for the third time, I gulped quietly

"Don't stress too much or you'll start having a panic attack, they're not the greatest to have on a lake" A very tall girl with short black hair and large black framed glasses patted me on the head

"Think about something else" She said softly "What's your name?"

"Lily" I whispered, the girl smiled "I'm Talia" She whispered back and nudged her shoulder against mine, suddenly a girl with very frizzy hair leapt between us

"WHY ARE YOU WHISPERERING!?" she yelled causing a few people from other boat to look at us, Talia smacked her over the head "Keep your voice down idiot, you're scaring my best friend", the girl frowned "I thought I was your best friend?" she asked getting up in her face,

Luckily we reached shore and herded up a large stair case, Talia grabbed my sleeve "You so short I could lose you" She giggled, the girl from the boat (who I found out was called Sara as we got off the boats) hit her arm, "What was that for?"

"Don't joke about people's height, it's not very nice" She scolded and winked at me "where's Sarah?" Talia asked peeking over the other heads "If I put you on my shoulders would you try to spot her?" She joked yet again and quickly dodged away from Sara,

Suddenly a tall girl (not that much shorter than Talia) with butt long dark blond hair and pointed glasses "I was behind you" she said matter-of-factly "Lily this is Sarah, Sarah this is Lily, we met her on the boats, Sarah smiled "Nice to meet you",

"Hi" I said shyly, I suddenly realized that they hadn't picked up the fact I was a potter, for once no one said anything or asked about my parents,

The large golden door swung open and we were lead into the hall, I quickly waved to James and Albus at the Gryffindor table and watched the hat on the stool, so far we had 2 Hufflepuffs and a Ravenclaw,

"Bulstrode Sarah" We watched as she calmly sat on the stall, she winked as the hat was placed on her head, the hat paused "Slytherin!" It yelled, I clapped sadly wishing that we could have been in the same house, we watched as more and more people were sorted,

"Nott Sara" She grinned and patted my arm and sat on the stool, the hat took longer to decide and finally shouted "Slytherin!" I sighed so far the nicest people I've met are in slytherin,

"Potter, Lily" Talia pushed me forwards and I stumble, everyone laughs as I sit down and the hat is slid over my eyes "Hmmn, yet another Potter" I jump the hat is louder than I thought "but you're not like the rest of your family, you would do so well in all the houses but… the house which you would succeed in is…."

"Slytherin!" The hat yells clear as day, the room is silent suddenly Slytherin house erupts in applause and begin to chant "We got Potter" at the tops of their voices.

I walk over to the loud table and sit next to a beaming Sara "Let's hope Talia is put in Slytherin too" she grins as a few more people are sorted, a girl with thick goldfish glasses and brown hair in a low pony tail is sorted into Slytherin, she sits as far as she could from the other first years.

"Zabini Talia" We all cross our fingers as she sits on the stool, the hat is on her head for a while and then yells

"….."

Sorry for the cliffy but I don't know what house she is going to be in :P

This fic was going to be Lily Luna/Scorpius but then I changed it, they will meet and be friends but I have another pairing in mind, I'm going away for two weeks and I might get some inspiration for this fic or even a new one! Happy Summer!

Stay tuned


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Changes are unavoidable but are sometimes for the better

Okay I'm back, I saw that chapter 1 got 11 views! On day one too! And 2 on day two! I'm so happy thank you so much, as I said I am going away but I have time to start this chapter and post it before I go away. It may take a while but I'll write a chapter whilst I'm away and I'll post it when and if I get internet! I'm aiming to make my chapters longer and more detailed so 1,000 words is the target for this chapter!

Thank you again!

"Slytherin!" Sara, Sarah and I applauded loudly, Talia jumped down from the stool, grinning wildly she sat next to me.

"Now that the sorting is over" Professor McGonagall started "I welcome new students to Hogwarts, at the end of the feast, please follow your house prefects to your dormitories. Now just some things to remember, the forbidden forest is of course, forbidden" A few people laughed and she continued "Mr Filtch has placed a list of forbidden items in your common rooms, that is all, let the feast begin"

The tables filled up with various foods and drinks "Welcome to Slytherin!" Said a blond boy with pale silver eyes, "I can't believe we got a Potter!" He grinned "I bet your family is fuming, you being contaminated by the house of snakes" he looked at Talia and leaned in close

"I just wanted to say thank you in advance for putting up with this one, she's very violent" Talia glared and we laughed "I'm not violent!" She defended, the boy snorted and rolled up his right sleeve, "She did this because I made fun of her baking skills" he had a large-ish purple bruise "Ouch" Sara commented "I know!" The boy said rolling down his sleeves,

"Sorry where are my manners," He held out his hand "I'm Scorpius Malfoy" I smiled and took his hand "Lily Luna Potter", he dropped my hand "Well duh" He joked and everyone laughed.

Once I had my fill of cottage pie and treacle sponge the prefects lead us to the dungeons, "The password is Slither" The prefect said and the wall slid to the side revealing the common room, there was a large green fire burning, multiple chairs and sofas were dotted around the room and there was a book shelf in the corner

"Boys on the right, girls left" And with that the prefects left us, "Come on!" Sara yelled pulling Talia and I to the girls room, Sarah followed and so did the girl from the sorting, "Pick your bed!" Sara said excitedly, throwing open the door.

I choose the bed by the window with Talia on my left, then Sara on the bed after, Sarah laid on the bed close to a book shelf and the girl from the sorting was by the bathroom,

"Hi I'm Lily" I held out my hand to the girl, she looks at my hand and goes back to unpacking, I let it fall limply at my side "Who cares" She says gruffly not looking up, Talia come to stand next to me "She was just being nice" She growled and I suddenly remembered what Scorpius had said at the table "Oh I see so I'm automatically in the wrong because she is a Potter and they are so perfect" She spits back "Why you little—" Talia starts.

"Don't" I step forwards "You're wrong" she looks up "There is nothing perfect about my family, we only make the press think that so we aren't hounded constantly" the girl pulls a face "Oh dear what burden" She simpers "What's your problem?" Talia growls, I can see her fist shaking slightly, the girl who I remembered is called Florence "I'm just warning you guys" Sara and Sarah look up from their bags "She's a Potter, she might seem as though she cares but it all an act and when you realise it's too late and you are left scared and you'll ask, why was I so stupid to think this Potter could be different?" when she had finished she was panting slightly.

Talia steps forwards "Are you done?" She asked in a tone I didn't trust, I saw her fist move and I quickly grabbed it, "Why are you stopping me?" She asks angrily "Because she isn't worth the effort" I say simply, Talia slumps slightly "I can fight my own battles" I say softy and push her towards her bed.

I turn to Florence "Say what you want, I can't change your views, just stay away from me" She scoffs "See she can't even fight properly, she is weak, in my opinion I would stay away fro—" A loud slap echoes around the room "Don't ever call someone weak, _ever_ " Talia's tone is so quiet I almost miss what she said.

The room is filled with a deafening silence, I watch as Talia stumbles back to her bed, I look from her to Florence, who is just standing there looking at the floor, her eyes are glazed over and I don't think it's from the slap.

"I told you not to react" I whisper to Talia, she snorts "Well sometimes you have to" I frown, "And sometimes you don't, I don't want to get people involved with something as stupid as that" I protest, she looks at me "I'm your best friend, I have to be involved" She winks and the other two come over "I'll have to be your friend, to protect you from this one" Sara jokes pointing her thumb at Talia "And I'll be the one who'll keep you sane" Sarah winks as the others make sounds of protests.

I smiled and put my arms around them "Thanks, I think I can get through this year now"

Thanks for reading please write some reviews, it will help the creativity! (It was about 1,034 words!)

Stay tuned


End file.
